icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire B Junior C Hockey League
The Empire B Junior C Hockey League is a Junior "C" ice hockey league in Ontario, Canada, sanctioned by the Ontario Hockey Association. :Eastern Ontario Junior "C" Hockey League 1989 - 1996 :Empire B Junior "C" Hockey League 1996 to Present History Formed in 1989 as the Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League, the league had to change its name in 1995 to avoid ongoing confusion with the neighbouring Ottawa District Hockey Association's long running Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League. The forerunner of the EBJCHL was the Quinte-St. Lawrence Junior C Hockey League, which merged into the Central Junior C Hockey League in 1986. The league features six franchises, which are located through Central-eastern Ontario in Amherstview, Campbellford, Colborne, Frontenac (near Godfrey), Napanee, and Picton. The Gananoque Islanders of the Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League are a potential future 7th team of the league. Gananoque neighbours the city of Kingston, Ontario, but has special permission to compete within the neighbouring Ottawa district, the Ottawa District Hockey Association. The teams play a 40-game regular season, with four home and away dates against each of the other Empire B teams, and the top four teams make the playoffs — two rounds of best-of-seven play. The Empire playoff champions will advance to the OHA quarterfinals against the Central champions and compete for an All-Ontario Championship and the Clarence Schmalz Cup. In its 19-year history, only one Empire B team, the 1993 Napanee Raiders, has won the Schmalz Cup. The Raiders also advanced to the finals in 1996 and recently returned to the semifinals in 2008. The Empire league has had a number of winners of the OHA Junior C player of the year award. Among them are Jason Sutton (Napanee), Adam Walsh (Picton), Joe Curry (Campbellford), Ryan Zufelt (Amherstview) and Peter Sergeant (Napanee). It is a remarkable accomplishment. Though just entering its 20th season, the league has had a few graduates make it to the NHL. In 2006, Carolina's Justin Williams became the league's first graduate to hoist the Stanley Cup. He played with the former Colborne/Brighton franchise. Former Amherstview Jets defencemen Jay McKee (St. Louis), Bryan Allen (Florida), and Kip Brennan (New York Islanders) have also skated in the pro league. Teams Playoffs For the Ontario Hockey Association "All-Ontario Jr. "C" Championship", please go to the 'Clarence Schmalz Cup'. Tod Trophy Playoff Champions *2016 Port Hope Panthers *2015 Port Hope Panthers *2014 Picton Pirates * 2013 Picton Pirates * 2012 Campbellford Rebels * 2011 Picton Pirates *2010 Napanee Raiders *2009 Amherstview Jets *2008 Napanee Raiders *2007 Amherstview Jets *2006 Napanee Raiders *2005 Amherstview Jets *2004 Campbellford Rebels *2003 Campbellford Rebels *2002 Frontenac Flyers *2001 Napanee Raiders *2000 Campbellford Rebels *1999 Picton Pirates *1998 Campbellford Rebels *1997 Campbellford Rebels Eastern Ontario Champions *1996 Napanee Raiders *1995 Napanee Raiders *1994 Napanee Raiders *1993 Napanee Raiders *1992 Ernestown Jets *1991 Frontenac Flyers *1990 Napanee Raiders Former Member Teams *Brighton Buzz *Madoc Wildcats *Trenton Golden Hawks *Frontenac Flyers External links *OHA Website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ontario Hockey Association